ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Playing with Fire (Ya-Mi-Oh!)
Story A small group of Enforcers are chasing after a kid with criminal markers through the streets, led by Frost and Blaze. Frost wears a winter coat and beanie on his head, with a goatee on his face, while Blaze wears a long black jacket, his hair being red. They go around the corner after the kid, when they encounter Yami. Yami: Hey there boys. Looking for someone? Frost: Whoa! You ain’t Yami aren’t you? You don’t fight street crime! Yami: I was recruited to help chase the rest of you guys down. The police seem to think you guys are actually a threat. Are you guys? Blaze: We sure are! The Enforcers still live strong even without our fearless leader! If he can take jail-time, then we can handle you! Yami: If you say so. (Yami draws two cards, then puts them back.) Might as well try something new. Let’s fuse Goop with Big Chill! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Goop. His body then turns into ice, the Anti-Gravity Projector over his head. Goop Chill: Goop Chill! Frost: You think I’m afraid of a little ice?! Let see what you got! Goop Chill holds his hand up, firing a freeze ray from it, freezing Frost. The other Enforcers take off running the opposite direction, Blaze standing his ground. Blaze: How about me? I’ve got, a little fire power! Blaze pulls out a flamethrower, turning it on, burning at Goop Chill. Goop Chill stands there, checking his hand out as he is unharmed. Blaze: Huh? Goop Chill punches Blaze, knocking him out. Goop Chill: My Anti-Gravity Projector controls the ice. Can’t melt me through normal means. The other members of the Enforcers round the corner, where Detective Trudge is waiting for them with a group of police officers. Trudge: Hey kids. Going somewhere? The police drag the Enforcers in handcuffs, Frost and Blaze struggling. Frost: You can’t arrest us! We do nothing wrong! Trudge: How does badgering and assault sound? That’s what you’re going for. (He turns to Yami.) Thanks. Yami: You didn’t need me. You could’ve taken a flamethrower. Trudge: Either way, it’s good to have you on our side. Yami: Don’t call me often. I’m not interested in this street level thing. End Scene In a school building in East Domino, Luna and Mokuba are sitting in a classroom, Mokuba a few rows ahead of Luna. Their teacher is Professor Stein, who has long black hair, and wears a blue jacket. He has a small triangle criminal marker on the side of his neck. Stein: (In dull tone) And in 1914, the beginning of the Great War, better known as World World I, occurred. Can anyone tell me why that happened? None of the students, Westerners or Easterners alike, are paying attention to them. Many of them are asleep, while others are zoning out. A couple are passing notes among each other. Stein: Correct. The assassination of Archduke Ferdinand. And who can tell me what country he was from? (There’s silence.) Correct. He was from Austria, which at the time was called Austria-Hungary. Luna makes a grunting noise, it going unnoticed. Luna: So boring! I’d rather be back at Domino Academy. At least there the teachers knew how to teach. No wonder Mayor Pegasus wanted to reform the school systems. Maybe, I can practice on my powers. Just like that moth guy said. Find a focus. Let’s focus, on Mokuba’s cute spiky hair. Luna holds a finger to her forehead, as she stares at Mokuba’s hair. Mokuba: I think that I’m actually losing IQ points in this class. I can’t even focus on what he’s saying, between his monotone voice and everyone else. I wonder if Luna’s as bored as I am. Mokuba turns around to look at Luna, chuckling nervously. Luna waves back, smiling. After school, Luna and Mokuba are walking home from school, through East Domino. Mokuba: Hopefully they get us back to a school in the West soon. This school is terrible! Luna: The problem is the funding for the school. They can’t afford anything better. Like, Luna stops, as if listening to something. Mokuba: Like what? Luna: You can come out, moth man. I can feel you blocking my thoughts. Broder phases out of the ground, startling Mokuba, who falls back on his butt. Broder: And here I thought I’d surprise you. What are you doing here in the East? Luna: Walking home from school. What are you doing here? Broder: I was searching for new recruits for the Arcadia Movement. With our leaders Sayer and Aki currently incarcerated, Espa made me the second in command, due to my, natural leadership abilities. Imagine me finding you again. I am Broder. Luna: Luna. How can you resist my telepathy? You’re not wearing a helmet. Broder: I have, a unique gift in that regard. Broder leans into Luna’s face, her seeing his Rune eye. Luna: You knew how to focus my powers before. You think you could train me to get even stronger with it? Broder: Hm. Without the ability to do so as well, I can only do so much. However, Espa may be able to help. Come. Follow me. Broder walks off, as Luna follows. Mokuba: Uh, Luna. Shouldn’t we be going home? Luna: You can if you want. I need to begin growing. Mokuba: (Groans) I’m not leaving you alone here! Mokuba follows after them, pulling out a remote device, it having three lights, green, yellow and red. The light is on green, as Mokuba presses a button on it, the light shifting to yellow. In West Domino, Seto walks to a large corporate building, heading in. He heads straight to the elevator, ignoring the receptionist’s desk. Receptionist: Excuse me! Seto: I have an appointment. Seto goes up to the offices, where he heads straight to main boss’ office, it labeled Jakob. Seto opens the door, seeing Jakob, a seven foot tall elder man wearing a white cloak over him. His arms and legs are large, as he has a beard completely hiding the lower half of his face. He is bald, with a red gem implanted on his head. His right eyebrow is overgrown, hiding his right eye. Over his mouth is a respirator, with an infinity sign on it. Jakob: So, the rumors were true. You are a pompous pain who ignores rules. Welcome to Yliaster. Seto: Spare me the small talk. I have plenty more clients that I can service. Jakob: Very well. To business. Have you considered my offer in working for my company? Seto: Considering all the questionable events that you’ve done recently, I can see why you need me. Right before the incident involving Gozaburo Kaiba’s death, you sold your stocks of Kaiba Corp, making millions while the company was at his highest. You bought new Kaiba Corp stocks when they were at their all time low, then sold again right before the incident at the Satellite. You did the same thing with your Paradius stocks, right before the company was destroyed with its revelation of it trying to destroy the world. And this has only been in the last few years. The Yliaster company is notorious for being suspected of having insider information. Your contacts in the business world keep your profile down, but that is no longer enough. You need me to help run interference. Jakob: You come prepared. Seto: With the way this city is going, it is no longer in my best interests to serve an old fashioned company. The future is with the hybrid movement, and you have no interest in that. Therefore, we’re done here. Jakob: You came all this way just to tell me that? Seto: Just to make clear that I have no interest. The direct approach is always best. Jakob: Hm, I prefer, a back road, sneaky tactic. Which means, even if you’re the best at what you do, you are not a good fit for this company. Good day. Seto leaves the room, as a device vibrates in his pocket. He pulls out a remote device identical to Mokuba’s, the light on it being yellow. Seto puts it away, as he gets in the elevator. End Scene Yami makes it back to the penthouse, where Ishizu is getting ready to go, wearing a black dress. Yami: You going to a funeral or something? Ishizu: Morgue. I am helping to transport Odion and Mahad to the airport. They are being taken to Egypt for a proper burial. Yami: Oh. I understand Odion, but, thank you, about Mahad. Ishizu: He was my friend too. Yami: I have a black jacket I can put on real quick, if you don’t mind me joining you. Ishizu: I would appreciate that. Yami walks towards the bedroom as Ishizu walks toward the front door, stumbling on her heels. She falls to the side, Yami catching her. Ishizu: I hate these heels. Yami: Yeah, you’re going light on those. Some girls I used to know had heels that could be used as weapons. Yami helps Ishizu stand, Ishizu leaning into Yami. Their faces are right next to each other, the two blushing. Ishizu pushes away, as she hides her face as she walks past. Yami sighs, smiling. Broder leads Luna and Mokuba to the Arcadia House, which has two new guards at the doors. The first is Thunder, who has a biker jacket with a shirt and jeans. His hair is purple, and his eyebrows are shaped like lightning bolts. His body is covered in yellow and black fur, his feet being big. The second guy is T-Bone, a bulky guy, wearing a brown sweatshirt and baggy jeans, a baseball cap turned backwards on his head. He has yellow armored skin, thick arms with jackhammers sticking out the ends. T-Bone: (Second guy) Yo, yo B-dawg! Who da squirts? Broder: These are my, personal guests. They are to be allowed in whenever they want. I’ll inform Espa as well. Thunder: If the punks are cool with you, they’re cool with us. Broder opens the door, them going inside. Weevil, Mako, Mai, Bastion and Espa see them, Espa suspicious. Espa: Broder. I know I gave you permission to start looking for new recruits, but she’s with Yami. Broder: She sought me out. Are you familiar with her powers? Espa: A telepath. Luna: You can block my thoughts. Ishizu can do the same thing. Espa: You can focus your powers into a wall, to block others out. Broder: You mind working with her on it? She wants to improve her powers. I think the Arcadia House is the perfect place for a mutant such as herself to grow into her potential. Espa: (Sighs) Fine. However, you two can’t tell anyone that you come here. Yami cannot know. Luna: Why? Espa: Let’s just say, he’s no longer welcome here. Now, let’s begin. Espa and Luna sit down, as Espa focuses his mind on Luna, her holding her head. Espa: Concentrate. Think of a singularity, have that block out other thoughts. For example, try to simulate the wall I made. Luna sighs, as she tries to focus. A wall begins to form, but Espa increases the intensity of the mind assault, breaking the wall down. Luna tumbles back, as Mokuba runs over, helping Luna up. Broder: And now, the fun begins with her. Outside the Arcadia House, White Dragon is watching from a rooftop, his visor acting like binoculars. He zooms in the window, seeing Mokuba and Luna inside. He deactivates the scope feature, as he checks the warning device. It is still in the yellow, as he puts that away. White Dragon: So, they’re meeting with the Arcadia Movement. What is that coat guy up to? Characters * Yami * Detective Trudge * Police * Luna * Mokuba * Professor Stein * Arcadia Movement ** Broder ** Thunder ** T-Bone ** Espa Roba ** Weevil Underwood ** Mako ** Mai ** Bastion * Seto/White Dragon Villains * Enforcers ** Frost ** Blaze * Jakob Aliens Used * Goop Chill (first appearance) Trivia * This episode features how poor the schools in the East are, which was referenced to in Life Goes On. * Luna goes to Broder and Espa for training in her powers. * Mokuba is revealed to have a warning system to call White Dragon. * This episode introduces Jakob and Yliaster, which will become main villains later on. * Goop Chill is based off Marvel's Ice Man. * All four members of the Light Brigade from Yu-Gi-Oh! GX debut in this episode. Two are regular humans, and the other two are hybrids. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Enforcer Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Hybrid War Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Yliaster Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Ragnarok Arc